People's Wings
The People's Wings (Народная кры́лья, Narodnaya Kryla), also called the NDK, is a group of antagonists in the fiction United We Soar. They are apart of the Russian Federation and are said to be the Second KGB but are considerably smaller than their Soviet predecessor. They are made up of an elite group that takes charge in various tasks such esponaige, assassination, protection service and foreign monitoring. The Chairman, and both Russia's President and Prime Minister during the United We Soar story are members of the Communist Party of the Russian Federation. The NDK's Chairman is Grigori Andreyevich Zyuganov (Григорий Андре́евич Зюга́нов) Their rival is the United States's 1063rd Fighter-Interceptor Squadron Concept/Design ;Etymology for Red Baron The Russian word "krásnyj", used for the color red, also means beautiful. "Red Baron" is widely recognized as the nickname for Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen, a flying ace from the Germany Army Air Force, who painted his fighter aircraft red. His most notable aircraft was probably the Fokker D.VII. The first baron in the Russian Empire was Peter Pavlovich Shafirov in 1710, and the title was introduced by the 1st Emperor of Russian Peter the Great (Pyotr Alexeyevich Romanov). In World War I and the Russian Civil War (Boshelvik battles), General Pyotr Nikolayevich Wrangel of the Russian Imperial Army was called The Black Baron. Operations ;Final Crusaders Incident :Croatian immigrant forces hiding in West Russia, who follow the will of the Škripari (križari) are sought out. Their defeat caused a rise in anti-Muslim criticism. ;Double Death :Afghanistan battle versus Taliban, which made the country primary Islamic state. Because of the escalating hatred of Islam radicals from the Western Countries and the former group Northern Alliance, especially from the death of Ahmed Shah Massoud and former Soviet Union ally Mohammad_Najibullah, the People's Wings battle against Taliban. It's called "Double Death" to refer to "combat test flights" of two Walküre aircraft. NATO cooperated with the Wings's intervention. ;??? :An old Polish politician, who was once a member of the Cursed Soldiers, joined a NATO committee in the United States about Russian government rebellion. The Wings realize this and attack; Causes American causalities. They are so skilled that their operations unfortunately reached tourist sites and western countries, Dvi Conflict The center battle of the story. ;??? :The Baron Department are hired as mercenaries by the Vietnam government to battle followers of Unified Buddhist Church of Vietnam (and of Thích Quảng Độ). The 1063rd Squadron of the United States have a lead of their location and engaged them in Binh Dinh province. 1063rd member 2nd Lt. Jason Brady was KIA. Organization Senior Staff ;Chairman :The Chairman is Grigori Andreyevich Zyuganov, a politician of the Communist Party. ;Vice Chairman :Luka Orjólin ;Directorare Chiefs : N/A ;"Ace" : The Ace is a person under the alias The Red Baron, squadron leader of the Baron Department and pilot of the Mig-33 Valkirija. Main Directorates ;Baron Department (BD) :Known as the Flight Directorate and is the first of its kind. Air-specialized group for the operations, especially aerial warfare. Their appointed leader is the Red Baron (красный барон; krásnyj barón). Because of the high-tech planes that they operate, the BD is known to conduct missions all over the world. They caused various attacks and there has been a wide wonder whether to call People's Wings even a single-nation security group in Russia. ;Operations and Technology Directorate (OT Board) :In charge of management of missions and technology use to ensure success in the Wings. The OTD favored the use of nuclear energy and proposed the construction of the Walküre to the senior staff. They believe that NE will provide a leverage in military technology in the new century. ;Surveillance :Does surveillance/espionage operations. ;Bodyguard and Transportation security :Provides protection and transportation for notable figures in the government and their families. Others ;Finance Department :Money-based department. Category:United We Soar Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:MGW Original